dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 36
April 29th, 2014 Legendary Savings! (PlayStation) Playstation DCUO Subscription Members will now receive a 10% discount on all in-game item purchases! This discount does not include Marketplace Cash, Subscriptions, or DLCs. All Access Membership! (PC) One Membership. One Price. All the perks! It’s your ticket to exceptional value, savings and benefits in a boat load of award-winning online games. Game on, friends. DCUO PC Membership now includes: Premium benefits in all SOE games and 10% discount on Marketplace Items! (Members will still enjoy access to all DLC packs and a 500 Station Cash reward to claim each month.) 10% Discount only applies to purchases made using Station Cash or real world currency. Excludes purchase of virtual currency, memberships, and purchases made using in-game currency. Combat Balance Changes As part of our ongoing balance initiatives and to give us a solid foundation for the future, many changes have been made to combat and Powers. For details, please see the Combat section below. Hide the Heads-Up Display (HUD) during Gameplay We have added an option in the Settings menu that allows players the option to turn off the appearance of their HUD during gameplay. This should allow for even more epic video and screenshot creations! Tier 6 Research and Development With Game Update 36, Research and Development enters Tier 6! Many of these items will not be available to players until Amazon Fury Part I is available. New on the Marketplace: Total Recovery Kits! Use this R&D Part to recover all of the Exobytes used to create an R&D Mod. Also works on Mods already socketed into equipment. This process destroys the Mod but leaves the equipment intact. Total Recovery Kits are available individually (150 SC/MC), in packs of four (500 SC/MC), or in packs of ten (1000 SC/MC). Armories *Fixed an issue that could cause Armories to become invalid for players. Combat Jump Canceling Changes: *Channeled powers and abilities with durations can be canceled by jumping, allowing you to end the ability early without being stuck in an animation for potentially several seconds at a time. The behavior of jump canceling has changed. When jump canceling an ability, you still end the ability instantly and can move instantly, but you may not begin attacking again until you reach the animation “dovetail” for that ability. The dovetails for these abilities vary from between 0.8 and 1 second. *See the note below for the "Animation Consistency Pass" for information about specific abilities. Weapon Traits Changes Two-Handed *'Hammer Throw' now executes much more quickly and is now on par with other range hold attacks. *In addition the Two-Handed ranged tap attack now executes much more quickly, is no longer a block breaker, and is no longer vulnerable to interrupt. Brawling *'Stomp Smash' now executes much more quickly and is now on par with other range hold attacks. *In addition the Brawling ranged tap attack now executes much more quickly, is no longer a block breaker, and is no longer vulnerable to interrupt. Bow *'Long Draw' now executes much more quickly and behaves like a standard hold range attack. Rifle *'Rifle Shot' now causes additional damage, causes block break instantly, hits multiple enemies, and generally behaves like a hold range attack. *'Grenade Launcher' is now significantly faster, causes less damage, splits damage between all targets, is no longer a block breaker, is no longer immediately vulnerable to interrupt, and generally behaves like a tap range attack Animation Consistency Pass: *As part of ongoing balance improvements, a balance pass on all combat animations was performed. This should eliminate a wide variety of chronic complaints that are ultimately caused by animations that are either longer or shorter than they should be. *Animations were standardized and will fall within the following ranges for the following types of abilities: *Channeled and sustained abilities that can be jump canceled have a dovetail time of between 0.8 and 1.0 second. *Weapon attacks, combo abilities and abilities that cause "Precision" based damage have a maximum dovetail time of 1.35 seconds. *Tray abilities such as super powers, consumable items and trinkets have a dovetail time between 1.0 and 1.2 seconds. The following abilities now reach their animation dovetails more quickly, allowing you to execute your next attack again more quickly than before: :25th Century Robot, Acid Barrel, Activate Bat Drone, Aegis of Immortality, Air Burst, Amazonian Aegis, Ampoule of Terror, Anomaly, Arc Lightning, Axe Kick, Backdraft, Backfist, Barrel of Laughs, Barrel-Matic Oil Barrel Generator, Bastion, Batarang Fan, Batarang Multi-Shot, Battle Drone, Benediction, Berserk, Bio-Capacitor, Bioelectric Surge, Bitter Winds, Blight, Blood Curse, Blossom, Blossoming Spore, Boo Junior, Boon of Souls, Bouncy Blast , Briar, Bunker Buster, Call Ally, Carnage, Carnivorous Plants, Chaotic Growth, Chocolate Heart Truffle Bonbon, Chronometric Emitter, Circle of Destruction, Circle of Judgment, Circle of Protection, Cleansed Blight, Cleansed Consume Soul, Cleansed Curse, Cleansed Wither, Clobber, Concussive Stomp, Condemn, Consecrated Ground, Construct Shield, Consume Soul, Convalesce, Corrupted Benediction, Corrupted Divine Light, Corrupted Retribution, Cross Pollination, Cryogenic Solution, Cryokinesis, Curse, Cursed Idol, Damage Shift, Dazing Device, Death Blossom, Deathstroke's Draw, Displacer Orbs, Disposable Shield Generator Distortion Wave, Divine Light, Doom Seed, Downdraft, Downward Smash Combo, Dual Flurry, Elderberry Seed Pod, Electroburst, Electrocute, Electrogenesis, Electrostatic Pulse Device, EMP, Encircling Throw, Energy Shield, Energy Soder Cola, Enflame, Escrima Slam, Eternal Flame, Event Horizon, Eviscerating Chain, Exo-Cola, Explosive Detonator, Ferocity, Fire Barrel, Fireworks, Flashbang Module, Flurry, Flux, Formula of Crushing, Freeze Wave, Galling Eruption, Gemstone Shield, Girdle of Rhea, Glove Punch, Grand Summoning, Grapple Line, Grapple Line Attack, Graviton Accelerator, Gravitonic Field, Gravity Well, Group Shielding, Group Transducer, Hard Light Shield, Harvest, Haymaker, High Pressure, Holiday Rocket Sled, Holographic Decoy, Horrific Visage, Ice Ball, Ice Bash, Ice Boulder Strike, Immolation, Incendiary Mine, Inescapable Storm, Inferno, Inferno Module, Infuriate, Inspiral Waves, Intimidation, InvigorateIre Stomp, Karmic Backlash, Kryptonian Blast, Lasso Thrash, Leap Attack, Leaping Overhead Strike Combo, LexCorp Surface Strike, Life Drain, Localized Tremor, Loft Shot, Low Pressure, Mandrake Seed Pod, Mass Terror, Megavolt, Menace, Mesmerizing Lasso, Metabolic Boost, Metabolism, Meteor Shower, Meteor Strike, Mister Boo, Mister Mxyzptlk Gold Brew, Mister Mxyzptlk Green Brew, Mister Mxyzptlk Red Brew, Monolith, Ms Boo, Napalm Atomizer I, Neo-Venom Boost, Neural Neutralizer, Nightmare Construct, Nightshade Seed Pod, Nitro Soder Cola, Nutri Soder Cola, Oil Barrel, Overhand Throw, Panacea's Gift, Phantom Flames, Pheromone Bloom, Plasma Capsule, Polarization Mechanism, Power Discharge, Prototype Protective Barrier, Psychic Resonance, Psychic Shock, Pumpkin, Purple Nightshade Seed Pod, Redirected Rage, Reflection, Regeneration, Reinforce, Rejuvenate, Relentless Anger, Remorseless Recovery, Renown Booster Box, Repulse, Resonating Gale, Restore, Retribution, Rifle Slam, Rolling Barrage, Savage Growth, Seismic Slam, Self-Destruct Signal, Sentry Turret, Serpent Call, Severe Punishment, Shard of Life, Shards, Shockwave Punch, Shockwave Stomp, Sidearm Throw, Simulation Soder Cola, Smoke Bomb, Smoke Cloud, Snow Devil, Soder Cola, Soder Cola Classic, Soder Cola Extreme, Soder Cola Lime, Soder Cola Mega, Soder Cola Plus, Soder Cola Splash, Soder Cola Supreme, Soder Cola Turbo, Soder Cola Ultra, SOE Logo Fireworks, Sonic Cry, Soul Shield, Soul Siphon, Soul Well, Spinning Punch, Stasis Field, Stoke Flames, Stomp Smash, Striking Stones, Summon: Bestiamorph Berserker, Summon: Brick Golem, Summon: Crystal Golem, Summon: Deep Sea Chanter, Summon: Deep Sea Ritualist, Summon: Deep Sea Sentinel, Summon: Deep Sea Slayer, Summon: Fury, Summon: Guardian, Summon: Ravenous Soulless, Summon: Savage Soulless, Summon: Sentinel of Justice, Summon: Sentinel of Punishment, Summon: Watcher, Suppressor Turret, Swarm, Swarm of Bats, Tachyon Burst, Tactical Cloaking Device, Taser Line, Taser Pull, Tectonic Break, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Push, Telekinetic Shield, Terror Tendrils, Tesla Ball, Thought Bubble, Time Bubble, TOM-Bot, Totem, Toxic Release Module I, Toy Blimp, Toy Copter, Transcendence, Trinket Enhancement, Unstoppable, Upheaval, Vacuum Bubble, Vine Lash, Vitamin Soder Cola, Volcanic Calamity, Voltaic Bolt, Warden Turret, Weapon of Destiny, Whip Flurry, Whip Pull, Whip Thrash, Wildfire, Wing-Ding Flurry, Winter Ward, Wintry Tempest, Without Mercy, Word of Power, XP Booster Box, XP Buff, Zesti Cola, and Zesty Cola Party Pack. The following abilities now take slightly longer to reach their animation dovetails, allowing you to execute your next attack again less quickly than before: : Abhorrent Blast, Admonish, Alcubierre Wave, Ambush: Sleep, Anoint, Asphyxiation Gas, Attract, Baseball Bat, Bat Grenade, Blizzard, Boogie Bomb, Boxing Gloves, Bracer Deflection, Burnout, Chill Out, Circuit Breaker, Cleansed Death Mark, Cleansed Haunt, Cleansing Blast, Closed Loop, Cold Snap, Construct Jackhammer, Corrupted Admonish, Corrupted Smite, Crushing Lunge, Death Mark, Defibrillator, Defile, Detonate, Dreadful Blast, Earthen Grip, Electrostatic Bomb, Energy Matrix, Entomb, Flame Grenades, Flashbang Grenade, Flip Slash, Focused Blast, Force of Will, Frenzy, Frosty Bomb, Frozen Blast, Furious Lunge, Grandeur, Grasping Hand, Gravity Bomb, Hand Clap, Haunt, Headbutt, Heart Consume, Heat Blast, Impact, Insectoid Form, Ionic Drain, Ire, Jackhammer, Karmic Hex, Kryptonian Grenade Toss, Launching Roll, Lift, Light Barrier, Light Claw Slash, Light Claws, Lunging Swing, Mass Hysteria, Napalm Grenade, Pebble Blast, Primal Wolf Form, Psych!, Psychic Empowerment, PvP Debuff, Rage Blast, Ragebringer, Ram, Rampage, Reflect Pain, Ring Blast, Saw Throw, Shatter Restraints, Shattering Mirror, Shock Inducer, Singularity, Skull Scatter, Smite, Snow Globe Bomb, Snowball, Soul Barrage, Spark Barrage, Speed Drain, Stink Bomb!, Stone, Swarm Shield, Thermal Blast, Thorn Burst, Throwing Star, Time Bomb, Triton's Commanding Trumpet, Triton's Divine Trumpet, Triton's Mighty Trumpet, Triton's Sacred Trumpet, Tumbling Launch, Voracious Plants, Warp Barrage, Winter Snowball, Wrath of Ages, Zero Grenade, and Zzzap! Target Limit Pass: Quite a few abilities were set up to hit fewer targets than normal (often just four) instead of the standard eight that most AOE abilities affect. These abilities now hit eight targets and begin splitting damage after two targets. There were a couple abilities that hit more than eight targets and these were reduced to hit eight targets at most. Abilities affected by this pass were: : Acid Barrel, Admonish, Alcubierre Wave, Amazonian Aegis, Annihilate, Anomaly, Arrow Fling, Attract, Azure Shockwave, Backdraft, Backflip Escape, Batarang Fan, Batarang Multi-Shot, Battle Roar, Boxing, Bullet Storm, Chainsaw, Chin Kick, Chompers, Circe's Presence, Cleansed Consume Soul, Cleansed Haunt, Cleansed Plague, Cleansed Wither, Cleave, Clobber, Concussive Stomp, Condemn, Conduit of Fear, Controllers, Corrupted Admonish, Corrupted Retribution, Corrupted Smite, Coupe de Grace, Crushing Lunge, Cryo-field, Cryo-foam, Cryokinesis, Cursed Wither, Cyclone Push, Dash Attack, Dash Combo, Distortion Wave, Dive Bomb, Double Fist, Downdraft, Dust off, Electroburst, Electrogenesis, Electrostatic Bomb, EMP, Emp Cannister, Encircling Throw, Energy Matrix, Entrap, Envelop, Epicenter, Escrima Slam, Explosive Batarang, Fan, Fear gas, Fire Barrel, Fire Burst, Fist Slam, Flame Cascade, Flurry, Freeze Wave, Freezing Breath, Frenzy, Frost Blast, Furious Lunge, Gag Glove, Get Back, Glove Punch, Gorilla Form - Gorilla Roar, Gorilla Form - Lunge Attack, Gravity Bomb, Gravity Punch, Ground Pound, Ground Slam, Hammer Drop, Hammer Spin, Hammerang, Handspring Kick, Headbutt, Healers, Heat Breath, Heavy Sidearm Throw, High Pressure, Ice Boulder, Ice Boulder Strike, Ice Elemental - Back Hand, Ice Elemental - Ice Crag, Ice Elemental - Power Slam, Impact, In Your Face, Inescapable Storm, Insect Form - Acid Spit, Insect Form - Leap Attack, Insect Form - Overgrowth, Inspiral Waves, Intrinsic, Jackhammer, Jump Kick, Karmic Backlash, Lasso Maelstrom, Lasso Thrash, Launching Flip Kick, Launching Roll, Launching Roundhouse Combo, Launching Uppercut, Light Blast, Light Claw Slash, Light Weight, Low Pressure, Lunging Swing, Mass Detonation, Mass Terror, Mega Smash, Menace, Meteor, Meteor Shower, Minigun, Monolith, Napalm Grenade, Oil Barrel, Overcharge, Overhand Throw, Overhead Smash, Phantom Flames, Pheromone Bloom, Power Discharge, Psychic Resonance, Psychic Shock, Push Kick, Pyrokinesis, Rage Expulsion, Rage Flail, Ragebringer, Raging Roar, Rake, Ram, Rampage, Resonating Gale, Ring Beam, Roar, Roundhouse Combo, Rumblecrush, Salvo of Adara, Scythe Spin, Seismic Slam, Serpent Call, Shard of Life, Shatter, Shatter Restraints, Shattering Mirror, Shield Uppercut, Shockwave, Shuriken Storm, Sonic Shout, Soul Barrage, Soul Siphon, Soul Siphon, Soul Storm, Spark Barrage, Spin Chop, Spin Punch, Spinning Backhand, Staff Flurry, Stasis Field, Static Push, Stealth: Implosion Mine, Sticky Bomb, Sticky Bomb Barrage, Striking Stones, Swarm of Bats, Sweep Shot, Swing, Tachyon Blast, Tachyon Burst, Tactical Blast, Telekinetic Bolt, Telekinetic Push, Temperance, Tendon Cut, Terror Tendrils, Thermite Mine, Thorn Burst, Thought Bubble, Time Shift, Transmutation, Tumbling Axe Kick, Ultra Flurry, Upheaval, Voltaic Bolt, Vortex Cannon, Warp Barrage, Warped Reality, Weapon Finishers, Weapon of Destiny, Whip Flurry, Whip Thrash, Whirlwind Attack, Whirlwind Attack, Wing-Ding Flurry, Word of Power, and Wrath of Ages. Supercharge Target Limit Pass: *All supercharge abilities that cause AOE effects now hit a maximum of 20 targets and begin splitting damage at eight. The following abilities were updated to follow these criteria: *Life Drain, Meteor Shower, Envelop, Entomb, Ballistic Assault, Strafing Run (supercharge only), Oblivion, Temporal Vortex and Mangle. DLCs The Battle for Earth *The "Bandit's Bandana" has been added to the treasure list for the exterior Brainiac NPCs. Duos Cape Carmine Lighthouse(Villain) *Cinematic interactions with Killer Croc both before and after fighting Nightwing and the Huntress should now be less likely to occur at locations in the room which can interfere with the camera angles. General *Removed a fire hydrant that was sitting inside a lamp post in Gotham City. *Moved Soder Cola Extreme to the top of each vendor sales list. Headquarters *Hawkman 's name should no longer cover his face wherever he's present. In-Game Currency *The limit on Marks of Triumph has been increased to 175,000. *Marks of Reality have been removed from the game and replaced with the appropriate amount of Marks of Triumph. This includes all in-game drops as well as vendor items. Missions Evil's Light and Power Ring Hunter *After defeating an enemy, their power ring should always be securable. When Plants Attack *Fixed an issue during this mission that could, under rare conditions, cause you to not get Pod Minions from Poison Ivy’s Plant Pheromones. Deadly Mischief *Clayface's introductory cam in the Gotham Special Police Unit basement has been updated. Welcome to the Watchtower *The Locate War Room mission stage was not consistently updating. The location has been moved to the exact spot players need to visit in case players take an alternate path down to the War Room. The Trap Snaps *Filing Cabinets inside the Gotham City Warehouse no longer display incorrect visual effects. Powers Acrobatics *Increased the damage caused by Backflip Attack, Grapple Line Attack, Launching Roll and Throwing Knives. Earth ' *Jackhammer has been updated with a new animation. 'Electricity *Increased the damage caused by Shockwave's power interaction. Fire ' *Increased the damage caused by Mass Detonation without the power interaction. 'Flight ' *Increased the damage caused by Downdraft. *Increased both the normal and power interaction damage caused by Swoop. 'Gadgets *Corrected an issue that could make breaking out from Photon Blast more difficult than necessary. *Gauss Grenade, Napalm Grenade & Sleep Dart have updated animations. *Gauss Grenade's base damage has been lowered and has a power interaction with Frostbitten enemies. Also, it will now Electrify up to 8 enemies. *Napalm Grenade - Lowered the base damage and added a power interaction with Frostbitten or Electrified enemies. *Fear Gas will now hit enemies at max distance and deals damage as a sphere at target instead of a cone. *Cryofoam will now hit enemies at max distance and deals damage as a sphere at target instead of a cone. *Vortex Cannon's base damage has been lowered and now has a power interaction with Dazed enemies. *Photon Blast's base damage has been slightly reduced to bring it in line with similar super powers. *Neural Neutralizer's base damage has been lowered and now has a power interaction with Dazed enemies. *Sticky Bomb will now Daze enemies. Light ' *Light Claws, Boxing, Spike Quake, Chompers, Chain Whip and Chainsaw now deal more damage to Dazed enemies. *Ballistic Assault, Spike Quake, and Chompers will now add the Dazed power interaction to enemies. *The damage for Whip Thrash Construct Combos has been increased. *Fan is no longer a channeled power. *Ram and Impact will now hit twice out to a maximum distance of 25 meters rather than only hitting twice within 15 meters. *Fan and Hand Clap's Construct Combo damage has been increased. *Fan, Snap Trap, Grasping Hand, and Hand Clap now deal more damage to Dazed enemies. *It is now easier to hit the correct timing when comboing from Entrap into Lunging Swing. *Lunging Swing will now properly deal damage. 'Ice ' *Slightly increased the damage caused by Frost Snipe's power interaction and slightly lowered its damage without. 'Iconic ' *Gag Glove's base damage has been lowered and now has a power interaction with Dazed enemies. 'Mental ' *Increased the damage caused by Phantom Flame's power interaction. *Doubled the duration of Mass Terror's damage over time effect and reduced the instant damage slightly. 'Nature *Corrected an issue that could cause Voracious Plants to occasionally miss your target. *Wolf's Primal Burst – Animation tuning. *Roar and Serpent Call now apply the Terrified power interaction. *Voracious Plants now applies additional damage when the target is either Terrified or is afflicted with Poison Spores. Quantum ' *Reduced the damage caused by Gravity Bomb used without a power interaction. 'Rage ' *Outrage now properly deals 150% damage when hitting Plasma Burned enemies. *Eviscerating Chain now properly deals 150% damage when hitting Plasma Burned enemies. *Galling Eruption will now properly reduce Rage Crash while standing in plasma. 'Sorcery *Ritualistic Word & Offering **Fixed a bug with both of these abilities that was preventing pets from receiving Power over Time in PVP arenas. PS4 ' *Fixed an issue where the incorrect loading screen art was displaying for PS4. *Fixed a bug with PS4 that could cause the virtual keyboard to stop working after switching characters. 'PvP *PS3/PS4-Fixed an issue where PvP respawn timers would incorrectly display a long wait time. R&D *Players will notice a few new ingredients on the R&D Vendors in The Watchtower and Hall of Doom. These are being added in preparation for the 6th Tier of R&D. *Tier 5 Expert Synthetic mods have been added to the Tier 5 vendors. *Tier 5 content should now be granting either weekly or monthly reward boxes for successfully completing the instance. Races *Gotham Burnley Docks Master Flight Challenge **Villain players on this flight challenge should no longer be attacked by GCPD in the area of Mercy Hospital. Raids Prime Battleground *Future Lex Luthor and Future Batman are no longer invisible during the resolution cutscene. Styles *Tinting the energy inside the Interstellar Tech boots style should be restored, and should no longer cause players’ arms to disappear. UI *Fixed bug where HUD would sometimes incorrectly appear during cutscenes. *Marketplace UI-Fixed bug that would cause the Preview button to disappear. *Holding a selection on the Teleporter list will no longer cause default text to appear. *The Renown UI now correctly displays a title bar graphic. *Encounter objectives no longer show up as missions on the Map. *Style menu pages should no longer incorrectly retain the same icons when switching pages. *Mission tracking reminder should no longer be visible in Legends PvP arena matches. *PS3 ONLY-The Ranks tab of the League Management UI no longer has an extra button incorrectly displaying. *Fixed a bug that may have been causing the reticule to disappear for players. *Players can once again scroll the Scorecard using a gamepad. *Base Item Inventory: Base Items now display the color of their rarity while in Decoration Mode and in the Base Item Inventory Vendors *The Belt of Burning Rage from Vending Unit 22 should now remove itself from the sales list correctly if the player already has the style. *Added new Splash, Mega, and Turbo Soder Cola's to the Base Amenity: Soder Vendor. Voice Chat *Fixed an issue that could cause the microphone to be over amplified at login. *Fixed an issue where the grey voice chat microphone icon would not always be visible even though voice chat was enabled for the local player. The grey icon means you can hear voice from other players, but you can only speak if your microphone is enabled and setup. The green microphone icon shows that we detect voice transmission for a player. *Fixed a voice chat issue where a squelched player could still speak for a few seconds when entering a voice channel. This is regarding guild rank squelching. *There is now feedback in the chat window when entering/exiting a voice chat channel. *There is now feedback in the chat window when you are in the guild voice channel and your squelch status is changed. Category:Game Update